Banana Split
by Setsuaitan
Summary: There are visible divisions in the Vocaloid fandom. Miku knew this, Len and Rin knew this, Kaito knew this. Everyone knew this. It was just how it was. What would happen if Len and Kaito discover the success they could bring with just the two of them? LxK
1. Chapter 1: Let's Eat!

**Banana Split**_I sadly don't own Vocaloid, or any rights like that. Yeah, yeah, it's probably for the best! XD_And also, I know that Kaito and everybody else are perfectly popular. It's just, and I'm sure a lot of people have to agree, Miku and the Kagamine twins probably take the cake for the fan base, right? :3This fic is just a little uplay of that, please don't be mad~_________________________________________________________+ + + + +

There are visible divisions in the Vocaloid fandom. Miku knew this, Len and Rin knew this, Kaito knew this, _everyone_ knew this. It was just how it was. It was the same with any fandom.

There were the Miku-fan(atic)s. Their life was spent drawing, listening to and otherwise stalking the moe diva. She was _the_ Hatsune Miku, the one and only. Nobody would ever live up to her, especially in the eyes of her fans.

There were also the Kagmaine fans. Only occasionally as hostile as the Miku fans, Rin and Len's fans lived off of their sibling vibes. Rivalry? _How moe! _Love? _How moe!_ Their were all types of fans, from wishing at the ghost of a romantic relationship, or squealing at all their… twin-ness. Together, they could rake in the concert profits. Separately? They might not be able to get by. The fan base of each of them individually would amount to nothing compared to Miku's.

After them, the crowds thinned. The cheers died down. The guy selling the drinks at the concert was _way_ up ahead. Not enough fans to wring dry of money here. The remaining Vocaloids, notably Meiko and Kaito, just didn't rake in as much money as their friends.

Not to say they weren't rolling in it, though- the whole group lived under the same roof, they all ate the same food. They were _all _well off. They would be the snobby rich family that lived down the street if they weren't so darn dysfunctional.

"Hyaaaahh~!" Rin stretched her arms up above her with a yawn, her shirt coming up even higher to reveal her stomach. "What do you say? Chart topper?"

The group was often in the recording studio, but it was not all the time that they were there all together. Most of the time it was just Miku, going to record her newest hit track, or Rin and Len going to record their newest suggestive song about their supposed questionable relationship. It was always something when they all went in to sing together.

Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito. The main herd. The pack of strange wolves. The poster children of everything VOCALOIOD was. Fans were always interested in seeing them all together at once in a song- it was one of the only times they all got equal attention.

They had just finished recording a new song, which would soon be edited and out on the market. A real hit, like always. The Vocaloid group exited the studio happily.

"I think it will do great!" Miku exclaimed, her perfect face beaming. Miku, Miku, _Miku._ Always optimistic. The bubbly kind of girl that, well, was just plain 'moe'. Her fans loved her so much that if you got in their way not even the Road Roller would help you.

"Yeah, yeah," Meiko sighed, "let's eat, please."

"Waah! Sushi!"

"No, pizza! Just pizza!"

"We could get orange smoothies!"

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Banana split!"

"Banana split?!"

The group erupted in a big commotion at the mention of food. Whether it was Miku's desire for something unique like seaweed and rice or Meiko's basic love of greasy pizza. Of course Rin wanted to incorporate oranges in _somehow,_ and Kaito was always game for ice cream. Len couldn't help but perk right up at the mention of bananas, failing to contribute an idea of his own.

"Uhm," Miku shifted from side to side. Her perfect posture couldn't handle people not agreeing. She didn't really want to give up on sushi, either.

Just as the group seemed like it was going to start shouting out ideas again, arguing over what to eat, they were stopped by squealing not too far behind them.

"Look! Look! Hatsune Miku-sama!" the group turned in time to see a crowd of people rush at them, as well as others look up at the outburst and come running as well.

"Miku-sama! Miku-sama!" the screamed, crowding the poor girl. She shrunk under so many people yelling at her, but after a few seconds smiled and began to wave. Miku didn't do well with the screaming people, but she was so used to it by now that she could effectively deal with her fans.

"Waah! Kagamine twins!" a whole group broke off from the Miku crowd and ran at Rin and Len. "They're so close! Waah, so cooool!~" The crowd squealed and jumped up and down at the sight of their favourite idols.

Kaito and Meiko just watched from the sidelines. Occasionally, there would be a few fans for them, too, but today it seemed they were just having a Miku and Kagamine fan spree.

Meiko groaned. "I'm going to get pizza, you guys do whatever," she said before stomping off.

Kaito looked from Meiko to the crowds attacking his friends. He didn't know how long the crowd would be at them, and he really _was_ hungry. He'd just get in the way by sticking around to wait for them, and they had different things in mind for food anyway. He sighed and turned around and began to walk away.

"Please, please, one at a time!" Miku smiled as people brought out things for her to sign. Her quiet polite voice was hardly enough to keep the crowd in check. She practically started crying as she brought out a marker and began to autograph a particularly sweaty man's chest.

"Len-tan, we're so popular!" Rin jumped up and wrapped her arms around Len's neck. When fans came at them like this, it was almost a duty to provide them with fan service. Whether it was scripted bickering, hugging or a small song, they delivered. Such was the life of a pair of idols. So now, in front of this crowd, they exaggerated. A _lot._

"Rin, don't cling! It's so embarrassing… in front of people…" Len looked away, covering his mouth with his hand. The crowd almost instantly erupted in cheers and shouts of, "MOE!". The Kagamine twins had this whole fan service thing in the bag.

When Len looked away from Rin and the crowd, his eyes caught Meiko and Kaito standing off to the side. He saw Meiko storm away, and when Len saw Kaito alone he felt really upset. Then Kaito started to walk away and Len almost called out to him. He quickly turned back to Rin and whispered in her ear.

"Can we cut this short?" he asked, and she leaned in closer to allow him to whisper in her ear. The crowd might've been puzzled, but the gesture fit into their little act so well that it only sent them on another squealing frenzy.

"What? _Why?"_ Rin demanded, glaring at him. Why would he want to cut off their little promotion act?

"Uh, well," Len scratched absently at his cheek. "Kaito-nii's leaving, and I kinda planned on going with him to eat some banana splits or something…"

Rin looked at him quizzically for a second. He cringed as a wide smirk crept across her lips, and her eyes flashed as if she had acquired a new secret.

"Sure, you can go~" she said, "go with Bakaito and… 'eat banana splits'," she giggled. Len grimaced.

"Stop that," he flicked her on the forehead. "I don't have a thing for Bakaito and you know it. I've told you. I just _really _want a banana split."

"Sure, if 'banana split' is codeword for Bakaito's c-"

"RIN."

"Yeah, yeah, just go."

Len broke their little huddle and separated from Rin. "Thanks."

"Yeah. You owe me. Oranges. _Tons of them._"

And with that Len took off in the direction Kaito had left in. He broke through a confused layer of their crowd, and waved back at Rin in a last act of fan service. Then he turned and ran full force.

After a while he saw a flash of bright blue hair lolling lazily through the crowd on it's way to the ice cream shop.

"Kaito-nii! Wait up!" Len sped up to get to his ice-cream loving friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Oddball Combination

**Banana Split- Chapter 2**

: D Yay chapter 2!~ I've already gotten a few reviews, which were really surprising for me and really really nice! It was a great feeling to get them, honestly! Here's hoping I can continue to receive them! Thanks a lot, guys!

_I sadly don't own Vocaloid, or any rights like that. Yeah, yeah, it's probably for the best! XD_

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

Kaito was actually quite complex for such a seemingly simple person. He seemed intensely air-headed, but there were more layers to him than any onion in the stand at the grocery store he was just walking by on his way to go get ice cream.

For instance, he was sometimes really dense. However, at the same time, he was caring. So, he may not be able to pick up right away when one of his friends was upset (he wasn't what you would call _perceptive…_), but once he did he would stop at no lengths to ensure they feel as better as possible. In short, he was very _very _dumb, and very _very _kind.

So many people overlooked this, only seeing how he would trip on his own scarf, or accidentally talk really loud because he had his headphones on listening to the latest track. They didn't really seem to care about how much _Kaito _cared.

_Except for Len._ Now, there were plenty of times Len had seen the extent of Kaito's kindness. From staying up late with him to help him write a song for the next day, to taking over his dish-washing duty when he wanted to go to the movies with Rin. _Heck,_ Len thought, _I even remember once he gave me one of his fudgesicles. That's like handing over your first born son when it comes to him._

That was partially-maybe-possibly one of the reasons Len was chasing down his blue-haired friend at that very moment. But, if Rin were to ask again, it was indeed '_only because of the banana splits._ _There is no other reason, Rin, so stop singing that childish 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G' song and just eat your oranges.'_

"Kaito-nii!" Len called again, slowing to a walk once he arrived next to his blue-haired friend. He was slightly out of breath and was breathing a little heavily, but he smiled up at Kaito happily. "Found you!"

Kaito looked at him in surprise. "Len-kun? Where are you going?" He fiddled with his scarf nervously, his eyes looking back and forth to see if any of the other Vocaloids had come as well. He felt a weird kind of nervous excitement when he realized Len had come alone, without even his twin.

Len pouted slightly at the older male. "What do you mean? I'm going to eat a banana split with you. And you're going to buy it. _Remember?_" he smirked a little after this, worrying that if he didn't Kaito might not think he was just joking around. Kaito could be pretty naïve like that, and Len took care so as to not confuse him.

"A-ah. Is that so?" Kaito laughed a little nervously. It had been a while since they had been alone together. For some reason, it always made Kaito nervous and on edge, but he genuinely enjoyed the younger boy's company. He'd be too considerate to say it in front of Miku or the others, but he really preferred Len to everyone else. Maybe it was just the fact he was a fellow male, or maybe it was some other profound reason that Kaito didn't realize or _did _realize and was just hiding from himself.

"Yup. So, let's go!" Len grabbed playfully at Kaito's sleeve, and together they were off to the nearest ice-cream place. As they arrived, Kaito smiled.

This was the best place for ice cream. _The _best. It had sundaes that were to die for, and Kaito was extremely happy any time he was able to come here. It wasn't really a _store_, mostly a large stand with a counter to sit at the eat your ice cream. That way, you were pretty much sitting outside in the shade while you enjoyed your frozen treat. And Kaito _did_ enjoy.

Plus, as Len sat down in the chair beside him, he felt even better. He was happy that his friend was here with him, and he kinda felt like he was recruiting him to the wonderful world of ice cream as he pointed out his recommendations on the list.

Len just shook his head. "I want something with bananas. Let's get a banana split."

Kaito just laughed. That was so much like Len, to insist on banana. He nodded to the guy behind the counter and ordered them one banana split to share.

"Len-kun, what happened to your little autograph session? Back at the studio," Kaito asked, double checking in his wallet to make sure he had enough to pay for the ice cream (even though he _always_ had enough for ice cream). Len just looked up at him, and scratched his head as if thinking of what to say.

"Well, uh," he smiled, "I got pretty hungry, so I left Rin to deal with them. And banana splits _did_ sound pretty good…" He didn't mention the fact that he could have gone just down the street to the other ice cream place and bought one himself but instead insisted on chasing down Kaito.

"Oh, I _see_," Kaito said, wondering if leaving Rin to their fans was a good idea- but then he remembered what she was like, and that this was _Rin_ he was talking about. Roadroller Rin. There was _nothing_ that could take her down.

Kaito looked down at Len, who was absent-mindedly resting his chin on the counter and lolling from side to side. Kaito realized that coming here with Len would be the absolute first time he hadn't stared at his ice cream being made- and this thought would have frightened him if it wasn't _Len_. Perhaps the only person Kaito knew that he might give up a little ice cream for.

'_If only you knew you meant more than ICE CREAM,'_ Kaito raved to himself as he stared at his diminutive little friend, '_Who the heck means more than ice cream?! I really, really must like Len to- OOOH ICE CREAM!_'

And so there was. Ice cream had been placed on the counter right between them, and it had managed to get caught in Kaito's line of vision while he stared at Len. He leaned back a little and smirked at what would make the perfect photo to hang on his wall next to his bed so he could stare at it all the time- Len, right next to a big bowl of ice cream. What would that make Kaito? Shotacon? Aisucon? Shotaisucon? He didn't have time to think up a proper term for his newfound obsession. There was ice cream to eat and a best friend to share it with!

"Yaaay!" Len cried, looking at the brilliant display of banana that had just been brought to them. _This_ was food. A boy could get used to this, Len was sure that between him and Kaito there would be not a single speck of neither banana nor ice cream left in the bowl after they were done with it. You probably would never be able to tell that the bowl had been used.

"Hey, do you like cherries?" Len turned to see Kaito had plucked to little fruit off the top of their dessert. He smiled.

"Eh, the bananas are more important," Len replied, "But the cherry is really good too." He opened his mouth and Kaito began to sweat slightly. He wanted him to feed him it? Like, physically _put the cherry in his mouth? _Like an ero game? No, no, Len was way too innocent to be intentionally provocative, that was just Kaito over analysing this because he was nervous. Nervous to be so close to Len…

"Ah, okay," he realized that if he just hesitated and stared forever he would seem like a real creepy person, so he gulped and leaned forward. He held the cherry by the stem and placed it on Len's lips, and with a shaky hand he had successfully completed the simple act of feeding another person. And, _man was it hard to do._

'_Oh man, oh man, oh man, that was really cute just now.'_

"Kaito-nii? Aren't you going to… Y'know… Eat the ice cream?" Len said, raising an eyebrow in his older friend's direction as he himself took up a spoon. He would've thought that Kaito would have devoured the treat upon sight rather than… hyperventilate or whatever it was Kaito was doing right then.

"Oh," Kaito snapped back into reality. Sweet, Len and ice cream filled reality. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

He picked up his own spoon and at the same time Kaito and Len both began to finally dig in. Kaito went for spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream, and Len went to hacking off chunks of frozen banana. Spoons were pushed past lips and at the same time the two exchanged a sigh of satisfaction. Lather, rinse, repeat. For the next five minutes or so while they finished their dessert.

"Who invented the banana split, anyway," Len mused as they began to clear the remains of ice cream in the bowl between them. _'Whoever they were, they were some kinda genius…' _Len laughed out loud.

"David Evans Strickler," Kaito said as he shovelled the last of the ice cream into his mouth.

"…What?" was Len's response. What was he talking about?

"David Evans Strickler. You asked who invented the banana split. David Evans Strickler."

Len looked at him in silence for a few seconds. "You… _Know_ who invented the banana split. You have _knowledge_ of the history of the banana split. Yeah, uh… _why, exactly?_"

Kaito smiled at him as he pushed the bowl away across the counter. "Who do you think I am?"

"… Kaito-nii."

"No, I mean, _who do you think I am?"_

"…_Kaito-nii. I think you're Kaito-nii."_

"…"

"…"

"Nevermind. It's just, if anybody's got info on ice cream, it's me. Got it?"

"…Yeah, sure. That's still really weird, Kaito-nii," Len laughed. Kaito-nii _was_ weird. It… gave him character. Made him who he was, and who he was just happened to be a strange guy. No simpler way to put it.

"That was good. Banana splits are good. Ice cream is good," Kaito said dreamily as he leaned his elbow on the counter. Len copied his movements and together they stared at the empty bowl.

"Yeah… Banana and ice cream, who would've thought?"

"I told you, David Evans Strick-" Kaito began, but Len cut him off.

"That's not what I _meant_. I mean, it's a pretty weird combination if you think about it," Len continued. Then he turned to Kaito and laughed.

"Haha, the ice cream can be you and I'll be the banana. Oddball combination!" Then he doubled over and clutched the counter as he laughed at the idea of being a fruit.

Kaito just stared, his face a little red. Oddball combination, huh? Bet right before that he'd agreed that bananas and ice cream made a good combination. Did he think that _they_ made a good combination?

Soon, Kaito was laughing too. He didn't find the idea of being a dairy product nearly as amusing as Len did, but the younger's laughter was contagious. Laughter shook them both and fought its way out as they both leaned over the counter making a whole lot of noise. The ice cream shop owner just smirked at the little oddball combination as he took their empty bowl.

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

Well, that was chapter two and I still haven't really included anything on the little plot I got in my head! XD

But, at least there was some nice quality time? :3

ODDBALL COMBI GO!


	3. Chapter 3: Well How 'Bout That?

**Banana Split**

_~ Setsuaitan_

Chapter 3- "Well How 'Bout That."

_I sadly don't own Vocaloid, or any rights like that. Yeah, yeah, it's probably for the best! XD_

Well now! It's been a LONG time since I worked on this, and I'm really sorry to anybody who was anticipating an update! I've gotten quite a number of reviews that I'm so grateful for, as well a ton of alerts of people adding this fic to their lists and whatnot. It means a _lot_ to me, and I plan on making the updates quicker and more regular. The first two chapters were written in anticipation that it wouldn't be all that popular or liked, but I've gotten good reviews so far and want to continue to receive them!

Plus, it turns out it's harder to stay away from writing this pairing than I thought~! XD

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

'_Well how 'bout that…'_

'_Hey, would ya lookit them…'_

'_Was that a banana split at some point?'_

The two boys at the counter of the small ice-cream place didn't go absolutely unnoticed.

People walking by would occasionally find their eyes caught by the splash of bright blue and yellow sitting at the shop at the side of the street, and would look over to see those famous singing robots- Len Kagamine, and that other guy with the blue hair and scarf. You know the one.

And they would perhaps slow slightly, their shopping bags in tow, and stare a little closer at the two sitting at the counter. _Where was that girl twin? _Wasn't it impossible for those two to separate? What was Len doing _there_, with what's-his-face instead of Rin?

Perhaps it was the fact that Len didn't have his other half present that kept away any crazy fans. Perhaps some of the people walking by just looking were in fact big Kagamine fans, but they didn't see it… '_worth it'_ to just stop for the boy half.

He wasn't worth all that much to the record sales on his own. In fact, in half the YouTube comments for his solo songs it was either people asking where Rin was, or mistaking him for his twin, and sometimes fighting over the proper romanization of his name (_"It's totally not Ren, darnit! Even on the official page, they, they, RAAAUUUURGHHHH!"_).

And Kaito didn't have to worry about too many fans to begin with. It wasn't like nobody knew him, they _all_ knew him. It was just for some reason or other he never stuck. Couldn't quite hold a place in the charts no matter what he did. Even he himself was surprised that it didn't really bug him too much. It was a good thing he was the type to enjoy life, or maybe he'd have gone down the road of many other troubled celebrities- who knows what the effects of cheep drugs would have on poor Kaito's CPU.

So, the boys had indeed been free to eat their ice cream without anybody running up and screaming, "HOMG SIGN MY COPY OF HATSUNE MIX!!!!11!".

And it was quite _nice, _if Len would say so himself. And he would.

"This is quite nice," Len said, finally recovering from his laughing fit. He clutched his side and looked up at Kaito who smiled back at him. He nodded in agreement, sitting up. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and dug out the appropriate change, placing it on the counter.

"Thanks, Kaito-nii!" Len said, gesturing to the money on the counter. Kaito nodded, it was nothing to him to buy something for Len. It actually made _him_ happy to do so.

"So, what should we do now?" the younger boy asked, kicking his legs around under his chair, and turning to Kaito.

"Uhh, I don't know… What do you _want _to do?" Kaito replied. He wanted to do whatever Len wanted to do. _Badly._

"Eh, I suppose we could just walk or something. Until we _find_ something to do," Len replied, shrugging. He couldn't really think of anything in particular.

Kaito nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, we could go to the park!"

Len nodded in agreement. It was a nice day, and he didn't really want to go home. The longer he got to stay out and away from the chaos of the Vocaloid household, the better.

Kaito stood up and stretched a little, turning around. It was then that he noticed a few of the confused stares people were sending in the way of him and Len. "H-huh?" he stuttered, mid-stretch. He wasn't quite used to people looking at him so curiously, and he wondered if he had something on his face.

Really, the people passing by were just intrigued by the Oddball Combination. There was just… _something about it._

"Kaito-nii, which way is the-" Len Kagamine, turning around and stepping off his chair at the counter. He missed his footing and came lurching forward, heading straight on a course to fall flat on his face.

However, _'Kaito-nii'_ had turned and rushed forward to his friend, effectively catching him. Len's face collided with Kaito's chest and he grabbed fistfulls of his jacket in an attempt to balance himself. The people staring as they went by fully stopped in their tracks.

"Ah, sorry, Kaito-nii, I-" the boy jumped back and his face turned a little red. The nosy people watching shared a collective, "_Oooooh~_".

"_Kaito and Kagamine? Did you see that? That was kind of… kind of…"_

"_MOEEEEE~!" _came the tell-tale screeching of fans that signalled that they had just seen their favourite new fandom pairing. Quite the little crowd of people came rushing forward to the ice-cream place, forming a circle around the two boys. Kaito looked around, confused, and Len made a face as he tried to back away from the crowd.

People began to take out their camera phones and digital cameras, and there were a whole bunch of flashes and clicking. "_I'd never thought of that before! This is new! Who could've thought, BL and Vocaloid? Quick, somebody make a doujin! QUICK!_"

Kaito was caught completely off-guard. He wasn't used to this at all. "I, uh, _what?_"

Len looked from Kaito to the small crowd advancing on them. Realization slowly crept in, and he felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

'_Every time a new fandom is made,'_ he thought to himself, '_The world stops turning for a moment.'_

He felt the crowd move in behind them, as well, and he moved closer to Kaito. He could deal with the crowds all fine and dandy, but he knew from experience with Rin to never let the crowd behind you get too close. Some fans had a habit of grabbing things that they shouldn't grab.

The crowd seemed to shake in excitement the closer Len got to his older friend. Len smiled awkwardly up at Kaito. He looked like he still had no idea what was going on, but he looked like he was enjoying the fact that a crowd was interested in him. He smiled and waved at them, and was overjoyed that he got a response of squealing.

"Ah, Kaito-nii, this is…" Len didn't know how Kaito would take to finding out that the crowd was here to cheer on a sudden romantic relationship between the two of them. He didn't know if he could tell him that what it looked like the crowd _really_ wanted was them to start feeling each other up right then and there. Len knew the hungry kind of look the crowd was giving them- it was exactly the same kind that he and Rin got all the time.

Len just stood there next to Kaito, confused. Suddenly the Oddball Combination was a hit with fans? _Suddenly_ the two of them just standing next to each other was enough to make both the males and females walking down the street start cheering? He was amazed that he could see a sudden fandom develop right in front of him- though he had to admit it wasn't all that uncommon with Vocaloid fans (Len could still remember how fast the _Aku no _series had spread. He was forced to wear his servant clothes for every live show after that for almost six months).

"K-Kaito-nii…" Len looked up at his blue-haired friend. He looked confused and yet so overjoyed that he was getting attention.

The crowd picked up in volume. "_He called him 'Kaito-nii'! Did you hear? Did you?!"_

Kaito looked back down at Len. He had no clue what this was all about, but it was rare that he should have so many people cheer for him. Plus, he liked the fact that they were gathered around him and Len. He had always been a little jealous that Rin got to share so much attention with the blond boy.

"I, uh- Do you get what this crowd is here for?" he asked, smiling nervously. He didn't know if it would burst the other Vocaloid's bubble to find out.

Kaito smiled, his face turning a little red. "No, not really…" he scratched his cheek sheepishly, "I don't really know, but it's still kinda fun."

Len leaned in closer to Kaito, who bent down slightly to hear him better. This, of course, produced quite a response from the crowd which they tried to brush off.

"Well, uh," Len started, "Really it's all about fanservice. Like, y'know, playing into what they wanna see."

Kaito looked at his friend, uncomprehending. "Well, what do they wanna see?"

Len's face turned slightly redder, and he looked at Kaito's scarf instead of his face. Why did he have to have everything _explained_ to him?!

"They're all… Well…" Len fidgeted nervously.

Kaito leaned in to hear him. "Well-?"

Len gulped, and leaned forward to whisper into the other's ear. The crowd began to squeal once again, but they tried to ignore it.

Len gulped again and finally said the one word. It felt like dropping a bomb. "Y-yaoi."

He backed away from Kaito again, and clenched his fists tight in anticipation of whatever was going to come next.

The colour drained from Kaito's face, only to be replaced a second later by a burning red. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the crowd again, this time nervously.

And then he looked at Len. _Oh God._ They wanted him to _what?_

"I, uh I, uuuuuhhhhhh," he began to stutter nonsense. Len just smiled nervously at him, hoping that he didn't take the information too horribly.

"Kaito-nii, calm down!" he approached Kaito again, and almost went to pat him on the shoulder before deciding against it. Kaito looked at him in desperate embarrassment. The crowd just stood there noisily, waiting for something interesting to feed their needs.

"L-Len-kun," Kaito said quietly, and Len had to lean in again to hear him, "They want us to do something like that?"

Len nodded, smiling again in an attempt to keep his friend calm. Len wasn't all too shocked by the crowds intentions. After all, he put on a twincest act everyday with Rin, didn't he? However, Kaito seemed to be completely blown away by the idea.

"K-kind of like what you and Rin-chan do?" Kaito asked, once again scratching a non-existent itch on his cheek.

"Y-yeah. Exactly." Len couldn't tell what was going through Kaito's head- whether he looked more likely to run away, or to scream, or what. But then Kaito's face seemed to droop in _disappointment_.

"I-it would've been nice," he said, looking down, away from both Len and the crowd. They seemed to have grown impatient and had begun conversing amongst each other- talking about their newfound moe, and how they were totally going to write a killer fanfic on this, and sharing photos.

"It would've been nice," Kaito repeated, "to be popular with you."

Len looked at his friend in surprise. He looked so _upset_, that his chance at being popular had turned out to be a dud, or rather a bomb that was to taboo to handle. Going along with that kind of fan service wouldn't be right, would it?

Len looked to the gathering of people that were there, that had just a few minutes ago been cheering Kaito's name. Like no crowd had done before. And the blue-haired Vocaloid had been truly happy.

Len's fingers clenched and unclenched lightly, and he was thinking hard. It wasn't like the idea of a duo for the fans was foreign to him, his name was only ever popular with Rin's. Only one more thing crossed the blond Vocaloid's mind.

_Why not._

And then he stepped forward and stood in front of Kaito. The other boy looked up from burying his face in his scarf, depressed. "L-Len-kun?"

The crowd directed their attention back to the two boys and quietened. The people at the back stood on tip-toe and craned their necks to see if something interesting really was going to happen.

Kagamine Len was a master at fan service. Him and his twin, they could pick up on what the crowd really wanted and cater directly to them. They were like the business tycoons of fandom. And Len wasn't about to leave a crowd disappointed. Not when they'd only just found their new fandom, not when he'd made a name for himself as a fan-pleaser. And _not_ when the happiness of his best friend depended on it.

"Kaito-nii," he whined. His eyes watered up, a slight blush crossed his cheeks. He looked to the side, the epitome of uke at that moment.

"Kaito-nii, I have a stomach ache~!" he said, and the crowd let out a murmur of, _"Aaw!"_ and looked to Kaito. It seemed like everybody in the crowd was holding their breath, anticipating something awesome. Camera phones were held at the ready.

"Len-kun?" Kaito questioned, looking down at the younger boy. He, once again, looked like he didn't get it at all.

'_Bakaito, you're so slow,'_ Len thought. Then he leaned into the older male, clutching at his jacket and his scarf.. "I want to go home~!"

A ripple of excitement flew through the collection of fans, and cameras went off in every angle.

Kaito looked from the people taking pictures, to Len clutching at the front of him before a look of realization finally crossed his face. His cheeks turned red, but he gave a slight nod to Len as if saying '_thanks.'_

"Y-your stomach, huh? Well, then, w-we should g-go home!"

He looked to the group of fans, but it looked like they were still waiting for something else. He didn't know what to do.

Len huffed inwardly. Kaito-nii had a lot to learn about keeping the fans happy. He himself would have to take the lead in this act, otherwise they would never get out of the crowd.

He pulled down on Kaito's scarf, forcing the older boy's head to follow suit. Len pouted. "Carry me."

"A-ah," Kaito's face burned even redder, and his eyes darted to the side, and he saw the crowd leaning in, waiting for it to happen. He gulped and put on a calmer face.

"Alright, Len-kun," he said, and slipped one arm behind the boy's back, and one under his knees and swooped him up bridal-style. He brought him close to his chest and Len leaned his head on his shoulder and snaked his arms around his neck. Kaito stood up and turned to face the thickest part of the crowd, the direction they would need to get out.

Every face in the crowd had a huge smile plastered onto it, and it looked like they were going to erupt in a big collective nose-bleed party any second. Kaito saw people continue to take pictures, and he advanced towards the crowd. They parted automatically for them, and he was embarrassed and yet so happy to see so many people crowding by him.

Kaito carried Len all the way down the street, and then turned and carried him down another. It wasn't until they were quite far from the ice cream place did they talk.

"That… That's never happened to me before!" Kaito said, smirking. His face was still quite red, from excitement and from embarrassment and perhaps the fact that he was so close to Len, but he would only ever admit to the first two.

Len chuckled. "You get used to it."

'_I hope so,'_ Kaito thought to himself, as the thought of getting this close to Len again excited him. Plus, back there he was getting so many looks of adoration! That was how being a Vocaloid should feel like!

"Turns out that certain combinations just capture an audience," Kaito laughed. Len joined in and the two laughed until they walked straight into another person.

"Oh, sorry!" Kaito said, stumbling back a little, almost dropping Len. Both boys made a squeak when they realized they had walked into somebody they knew.

"R-_Rin_!" Len recognised the tell-tale bow bobbing up and down on his sister's head.

"Len?" she looked up at the two boys, "Kaito-nii?"

"H-hi, Rin-chan!" Kaito said, nodding. Poor Kaito was always intimidated by her, and her road-roller.

"R-Rin, sorry we didn't get back home yet, but, uh…" Len went on and explained the whole thing about getting stuck by fans at the ice cream place. He left out the fact that the two boys didn't plan on returning home after that anyway, and just hoped that Rin wasn't pissed that they hadn't shown up yet. It had been quite a while since he deserted her with all the fans.

"I see," his twin replied, raising an eyebrow after his explanation. "Then may I ask why you are still clinging to Kaito-nii even though he could've put you down a few _blocks_ ago?"

Len's face burned bright red, and Kaito's did the same. They hastily separated and took a step away from each other. Rin laughed loudly.

"I'm sure you were just keeping up the act," she said sarcastically before moving between them and grabbing both of their arms. "Let's go home!"

And so they did. Rin led the way as all three of them walked to their house and let themselves in the front door. "We're hoooome~!" she called, and Miku ran into the front hall to greet them.

"You found Kaito-nii and Len-kun!" she said happily, before zipping back into the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" she called.

"Dinner? Were we really gone that long?" Len asked his sister.

"No, not really. We're eating now because Meiko couldn't find a pizza place that would give her five slices for ten cents. So she made Miku start dinner early."

Len nodded. Sounded like Meiko.

The three of them walked into the dining room, and saw a number of people situated around the table. Meiko, of course, as well as Akita Neru and Kasane Teto. Dinner guests. As Rin, Len and Kaito sat down, Miku came in with a big pot of soup and Neru slipped her cellphone back into her pocket.

Dinner passed rather normally, with Meiko arguing loudly with Neru about cell-phone plans, and Teto enthusiastically telling Miku about a trip to the zoo where she saw a sloth. She seemed intent on highlighting the fact that the animal had moved extremely slowly by making her story really long.

Len tried to eat his soup in peace, but Rin kept looking over at him and laughing between spoonfuls. Len glared at her. _Shuttup, Rin._

Kaito seemed to be off in dreamland, and Len realized with a slight smile that he probably thinking about being popular, with crowds and crowds of fans. Len thought absently that Kaito probably deserved the happiness of being an idol more than anybody.

'_With thoughts like that,'_ he said to himself, _'What Rin is thinking might as well be true.' _And with that he tried to push such emotional and 'OMG SERIOUS' thoughts out of his mind.

Neru's cellphone rang for the seventh time since they had started eating, and she rushed to answer it. She dodged Meiko's grabby hands and flipped the phone open to read whatever messages she had received.

"Are you three full?" Len looked up to see Miku, collecting their bowls. They nodded and she went into the kitchen to place them in the sink. Soon she returned and sat in her chair, looking around expectantly. Miku believed in _quality time_ after dinner. No doubt she was intent on making them play a board game together, or sing some happy songs.

"Does anybody have anything to share?" she asked politely, placing her hands neatly on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Len does," Rin said laughing. Len kicked her under the table, and she snorted. Miku looked at Len, expecting a story of what he did that day.

"Well, uh," he began, "Today me and Kaito-nii went and got some ice-cream."

And that was all he said, and he folded his hands neatly as well and nodded, signalling the end of his story.

"That sounds wonderful," Miku said, smiling. It was impossible to tell if she was just being polite or if she really found it all that interesting.

"Hey! I've got something to share," said a voice on the other side of the table. All the Vocaloids turned to Neru, who had her cellphone out, pressing buttons. "Look what I just got in my mailbox!"

And then she flipped the phone around, and everyone leaned in to see the picture illuminated on the tiny screen.

One of Kagamine Len and his older brother figure Kaito, caught in an embrace, Kaito carrying his younger friend. There was no doubt that the picture looked suggestive as it was laid out on the monitor of Neru's phone.

All heads turned to the only males in the house, who stiffened up and turned red.

"Len, Kaito," Meiko started, "_What the hell?!"_

Len looked at the faces at the table who had fallen silent and were now staring at the two of them.

"W-well how 'bout that?" he said nervously.

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

The plot thickens? I dunno. XD

Hope you liked it, I went out of my way to write this one because I haven't updated in so long.

Love you guys! 3


	4. Chapter 4: Strictly Business

**Banana Split**

_~ Setsuaitan_

Chapter 4- "Strictly Business"

_I sadly don't own Vocaloid, or any rights like that. Yeah, yeah, it's probably for the best! XD_

Hey everybody!

How's it going, huh? ;D Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! They, like, turbo charge me into writing more.

I'm going to try really hard to update tons! However, I am a naturally VERY VERY SLOW writer. Like, I get distracted every three seconds. Therefore it takes me a good chunk of time to even finish these author notes! I see so many fics getting updated like crazy, while I struggle to finish chapters over 1000 words! XD

I'm trying to keep up a good pace, hopefully it will end up being a good balance between quality, length and update speed.

YAY! Enjoy~!

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

Rin Kagamine had seen many a downfall of her twin brother, Len.

…

And it just got so much _funnier_ every time it happened.

When Neru had flipped the phone around, showing everyone at the table what the two males had _actually_ done that day, Rin snorted and had to bury her face in the tablecloth, her body shaking as she tried to hold in laughter. It was just so _hilarious_ how unlucky the two boys were that every wrong they seemed to commit would just come back to haunt them.

I mean, _Rin_ hadn't really felt any payback for all the people she'd crushed with her road-roller. And yet Len couldn't even have one moment of petty fan service without his picture surfacing all over the internet or sent to Neru's phone? It was kinda… _Hilarious._

"_W-well how 'bout that?"_

Meiko placed her palm on the table, leaning across it at the two boys. "_How 'bout that _indeed."

Miku looked from Neru to the phone to Meiko to the two boys. She looked like she was going to cry at all the chaos. "I-I thought you said you went and got ice-cream!" she squeaked, looking desperately at Len.

"W-we _did!_ We _did_ get ice-cream! It's just, uh…" Len had no clue what to say to calm the apparent anger of Meiko, nor the distress of poor innocent Miku. Not to mention the snorting and giggling of his sister, Rin.

Meiko grabbed Neru's cellphone right out of her outstretched hand. "Hey!" the blond girl cried in protest, but Meiko ignored her. She leaned right across the table, almost climbing right onto it, and shoved the phone in Kaito's face.

"Kaito," she said quietly, which made it all the more scarier. "What. The. _Hell._"

Kaito squeaked, and you could practically see him begin to sweat. "Uh, we just, it was… _I'm sorry!" _The poor boy shook under the wrath of Meiko, and tried to bury his face in his scarf.

"H-hey!" came the timid voice of poor Miku, as she desperately tapped on the shoulder of Meiko in an attempt to get her to stop harassing the boys. "Maybe they _can_ explain. Maybe they _can!_ Just let them! _P-Please!"_

Meiko turned and gave Miku a look that said, '_Are you serious?'_, but she reluctantly returned to her seat and tossed the cellphone back to Neru. Then she crossed her arms and stared expectantly at the two boys. All eyes were back on them again.

'_Oh boy,'_ Len thought, looking around nervously, '_What now?'_

But he didn't have too long to think about it- soon he realized that he could no longer hear the annoying snort-snort laughter of his twin, and looked over at her to see her sitting up again. She had a determined look on her face and slapped her hands down on the table.

"I have an idea." she said simply. Everybody stared at her curiously, wondering why the heck she was interrupting such a dramatic gossip-filled moment.

"As you know," she continued, "Being an idol, I cannot allow the fans' wishes to go unheard. You all know this, that's what that little thing called _fan service_ is for."

"Fanservice?" Miku whispered, and then looked at the phone in Neru's hands, with the picture still displayed on the screen. Then her pretty face lit up in realization. "Fanservice! That was fan service!" she pointed to the phone, and smiled. Now all the problems were solved. They could go back to their quality time! All was well and explained! Let's play some _Scrabble!_

"Yeah, that'd be all fine and dandy and believable even," Meiko huffed, "Except that that's not _you_ with Len in the picture, Rin. It's _Kaito._ What kind of fan service is _that?_"

Rin smirked, and Len and Kaito flinched a little. They liked that they didn't have to explain their day to everyone, but they also kind of wished it wasn't _Rin_ doing so as well.

"Today," Rin said slowly, trying to be dramatic, "I believe we may have unearthed a goldmine. A _perfect_ opportunity. As is expected of my dear twin brother~!" She aggressively wrapped her arms around Len's neck and crushed his cheek against her own.

Meiko huffed again. "Yeah, because there's _totally _a market for Kaito and Len pictures."

Then Neru spoke up again. "Actually," she said, "There is. Pictures taken today just like the one that got sent to me are selling online. Heck, I think somebody's offering prints right now."

Meiko looked at her, her eyebrows raised. "Selling?" she asked quietly.

"Yup," was the simple reply Neru gave, buttons beeping away on her phone.

"…Profit?"

Neru looked up from her phone. _"Oh yeah."_

A slight smile crossed Meiko's lips, and she looked at the boys. It was quite scary, actually.

"Well, how 'bout that?!"

Rin cleared her throat. "Exactly. There seems to be a sudden market for Kaito and Len related-things, and I have a feeling that it's a prime time to start churning out the merchandise. From a _strictly_ business perspective, I'd say that this plan is _freaking awesome._"

Miku looked from Len to Kaito and back again, in the habit of hers when she wondered if it was safe for her to speak up.

"So," she said, and everybody had to listen hard to hear her, "You think that Kaito-nii and Len-kun should take more pictures like that?"

Rin leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other, smirking. Len was reminded of the evil villain in almost every children's cartoon.

"Well," she sighed, "I'm not just thinking _pictures._ I'm thinking a whole _campaign_ here. I mean, can't you see it? It could be just as popular as the _Kokoro_, or _Aku no._ And you _all_ pretty much got in on the _Aku no _series. Practically _everyone_ was involved or did a successful cover. You _know_ how much that brought in."

Meiko nodded. Even she had gotten a full separate song to herself which had fared quite nicely. The fans liked the series, maybe Rin was right. A big campaign of KaitoxLen could bring in some expensive sake.

"_So,"_ Rin leaned forward once again, "I think we should take no time in hesitating. I think we should start right away. Plus, just _imagine_ what this will do to the sales on all of Kaito-nii's tracks. I bet the charts have already spiked on your CD profits! Once this is underway, imagine all the extra outfits we can dress Len up in!"

Len looked at her, horrified. _OHGODNOTTHEOUTFITSAGAIN._

She giggled. "Strictly business of course."

And then she fell silent again, awaiting input or praise on her perfect plan.

Miku smiled timidly. "I do think it would be nice for Kaito-nii. And Len-kun knows a lot about appealing to the fans from working with you, Rin-chan, so it should fare quite well. But," she looked to Len and Kaito again, "What do you two say…? It's really all about you."

Len tensed, and Kaito's face turned a little red again.

Len looked up at his only male friend, and saw the apprehension in his eyes. It was probably foreign to him, to put on a show like they had today. But Len knew how happy it would make him to be popular too. He was most likely just too worried about Len to agree to anything. He wanted it, but he didn't want Len to feel uncomfortable.

Len sighed. Kaito really _was_ really dumb and really nice all at once.

"I think," the blond boy said, looking at Kaito for approval, "That it's a good plan and we should get to work on it right away."

The people around the table gave a little cheer and smiled with motivation. Kaito looked down at his younger friend.

"Really, Len-kun?" he smiled, "It's not too… _weird?_"

Len huffed, flicking the other boy on the arm. "'Course not. It's fun."

And the two boys smiled at each other, as everybody around them chattered about how they could make the most of the plan (except for Teto- she talked about zebras).

Len would do anything to help out his best friend.

And Kaito would take any excuse to get closer to Len.

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------**

Shorter this time, I think. Hope it's alright, I feel really motivated to write this right now! Hope it's okay! It looks so much neater when it's got double spacing between paragraphs, but I can't really get it to work once uploaded! XD I hope it's not too hard to read or anything. :3


End file.
